


About Damn Time

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another ficlet that was posted on tumblr some time ago that I've finally gotten around to cross-posting here.  </p><p>Based on the prompt:  <em>you know what I want I want them all discussing the virgin theory and the Scott or someone is like “well Stiles is the only one in danger here then” and then Derek is all like “wait no he’s not” and there’s just silence and then in the background Peter just shouts “FUCKING FINALLY”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Do you  _ **not**_  get it, Scott?  They’re all virgins!”  Stiles tosses his hands up in exasperation.  He stands up and starts pacing, “Virgin sacrifices!  Do you  _ **know**_ how many bad things can happen when stuff like that goes down?”

Scott shrugs up at him and mutters, “What?  It’s not like we’re gonna let anything happen to you, Stiles.  We’ll protect you.”

Stiles stops pacing and turns to look at his friend, “What?”

"Well," Scott clears his throat, "honestly?  You’re the only one in danger right now.  At least in this room, anyway."

Stiles opens his mouth and is about to retort, but Derek speaks without looking up from the papers he’s sifting through, “No, he’s not.”

Stiles gapes and blushes.  It takes Derek a second to realize what he just said and the instant he does, his whole body tenses and his eyes flick up to meet Stiles’.

From the other room, Peter crows happily, “FUCKING FINALLY!!!  Took you two long enough!”

Stiles blushes brighter and flees into the kitchen, Scott’s laughter following behind him as he rushes away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
